


Oliver would do everything for the ones he loves

by Xenia



Series: Lauliver Christmas Week 2016 [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi, OT3, Tommy Merlyn is Alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9105373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenia/pseuds/Xenia
Summary: Oliver hates the cold, hates NY in winter and most of all he hates ice-skating. But Tommy and Laurel loves all of this. And who is Oliver to say no to them?





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is written for the Day 4: Ice-Skating of the Lauliver Christmas Week.  
> I realize that this is and OT3 so not really a Lauliver story, but I did it last year too. I seems utterly unable to write seven stories on Arrow without putting an OT3 somewhere. So I hope you readers are okay with this.  
> Also the prompt is taken a bit loosely. We don't actually see them ice-skating. We see the before and the after.  
> And in this AU at some point I say "Going out with them in the night to fight for the city feels right" and I say it because I imagine that if Tommy would have survived he would have ended like Laurel fighting for what's right. So Oliver is still the Green Arrow, Laurel is the Black Canary and Tommy... well I don't have a superhero name for Tommy yet, but I'm sure I'll come up with something if I'll ever decide to expand this Au.  
> All the canon events except Tommy's death are still canon.

There were a few things in the world that Oliver Queen truly hated and at the very top of that list there was the cold, the snow and everything that was even remotely connected with these things. So naturally Oliver Queen hated New York in winter. Sure the Christmas spirit in the city was amazing, and the decorations and the lights were beautiful. But no amount of Christmas spirit could compensate for the snow and the cold. His mother and father at dragged him to New York in December once, before Thea was born, but ever since then he had successfully stayed away from that damn city during the winter.  
That is until now.  
Oliver wished he could wonder what had possessed him to agree to spend his Christmas holidays in New York. Unfortunately he already knew. Because if snow and cold and New York in winter were at the top of the list of things he hated, Tommy and Laurel were at the top of list of things he loved. To be honest there wasn’t anything or anyone in the world that he loved more than Tommy and Laurel. And these two had ganged up against him.  
Oliver had resisted for a week, but then the combined force of their puppy eyes had made him cave.  
So now here he was standing in his hotel room, in New York, watching the snow outside. He shivered. It didn’t matter how warm the room was, or how many sweaters he wore, he was always cold.  
\- Come on, Ollie. Cheer up. We have the day planned. – Tommy said.  
Oliver turned to look at them, dread written plainly on his face. Of course they had the day planned, and he was ready to bet his company that he wouldn’t like whatever they had planned.  
\- We’re going shopping this morning, and then we’re going to have a nice lunch together. – Laurel said.  
And okay this wasn’t so bad. Sure walking around in the streets to shopping with the snow and the ice under his feet wasn’t going to be pleasant and he was sure he would shiver the entire time, but he could live with that. And to have lunch they would have to go to the restaurant… and usually restaurants were warm. He arched his brow, suspicious. There had to be something more.  
\- And in the afternoon we’re going ice-skating. – Tommy added with a big smile and a mischievous gleam in his eyes.  
Oliver groaned.  
\- You mean you and Laurel are going ice-skating and I can stay here waiting for you, right? –  
\- No. – Laurel clarified. – We mean the three of us are going ice-skating, together. And this time you will actually wear the skates and come with us on the ice. –  
Oliver closed his eyes, trying to find in himself the strength to argue his way out of ice-skating. But when he opened them his roommates were looking at him with big pleading eyes. He didn’t even try to resist, he knew full well that they would wear him down by lunch anyway.  
\- I don’t have a choice, do I? –  
Tommy and Laurel shook their heads and dragged him out from the room and in the cold. The day is going to be a nightmare. 

 

By the time they made it back to the hotel it was almost dinner time and Oliver was exhausted and unbelievably cold. The shopping hadn’t been all that terrible and the lunch had been very good. Then the nightmare had begun. Ice-skating. If previously Oliver had thought that cold and snow were the two things he hated the most, now ice-skating had surely won the golden medal. He would have made thousands of snowman, angels in the snow, even walked out in the cold for hours if they promised they would never take him ice-skating again.  
He had lost count of how many times he’s fallen. Despite Laurel and Tommy’s effort he never managed to stay on his feet for more than 30 seconds.  
After a while thankfully they had took pity on him and had let him go and sit on a bench and look at them. And that had been the best part of his day. Cause Tommy and Laurel were amazing skaters, and really where and when had they learnt to skate that well? It’s not like snow and ice were such a common occurrence in Starling City.  
Tommy and Laurel were wonderful skaters and they were beautiful to watch. To be honest they were always beautiful to watch and Oliver would do everything to make them happy, including going on vacation in New York in December and go ice-skating.  
Thea liked to tease him for this. She said that Tommy and Laurel had domesticated him, they had made him drop the mask of spoiled playboy and finally become the business man, big brother, boyfriend and hero that he was always supposed to be.  
Oliver knew she was right, Laurel and Tommy made him want the best version of himself, and that was why he was willing to do everything to make them happy. Besides going out in the night with them, fighting for the city felt right, that way at least he could keep an eye on them. 

 

Walking in the room Oliver sighed relieved. The room was warm enough and he just wanted to lay down and rest. During his career as the Green Arrow he had taken some royal beatings, and yet he felt like his body had never ached so much. And he blamed the cold for this.  
Oliver took a long hot shower and laid down on the bed waiting for Laurel and Tommy to come back with food. He must have dozed off because he woken up by Laurel pressing a kiss on his forehead.  
\- How are you feeling? –  
\- Like crap. Everything hurts and I’m cold. – He whined.  
Tommy huffed a laugh from the doorway.  
\- Come on, a couple of falls on the ice can’t be worse than some of the beatings you took. – He said walking closer to the bad.  
Oliver shrugged.  
\- It’s cold. – He muttered, like that explained everything.  
He tugged on Laurel’s arm to get her to lie down next to him. She laughed softly and laid down, Oliver immediately pressed closer to her to feel her warmth and sighed happily when she hugged him and leaned down to kiss him.  
\- I can’t believe you’re that cold. - Tommy said slowly climbing in the bed.  
\- Well I am. – Oliver said turning to look at Tommy without leaving the warmth provided by Laurel’s body next to him.  
\- I know you are. – Tommy said sliding next to him and plastering his body against Oliver’s. Oliver burrowed further in his warmth and smiled happily.  
\- Thank you for this. – Tommy said kissing him.  
\- You’re welcome. – Oliver said. – Enjoy it, cause it won’t be happen again for a long time. Next year we’re going to Hawaii. –  
\- Sure we are. – Laurel said.  
Oliver dozed off cuddled in the warmth of his two lovers. It had taken a lot of time and heartbreak to get where they were and now they were happy and Oliver would do everything in his power to make sure that things would stay this way.  
\- I love you. – He muttered.  
\- We love you too. –  
He heard their answer before falling asleep.


End file.
